The primary objective of this research will be to determine comparatively the predictors of status attainment for British and American young women college graduates. Data from two highly similar (though never before compared) national surveys of college graduates in the 1960's will be used to generate multiple regression analyses. These will establish the direction and strength of structural and socialization factors in relation to occupational status attainment of women seven years after graduation. Further analyses will be carried out to predict "height of career" expectations and to determine the correlates of work by comparing the non-working to working women in each country.